


Fate

by Female_AlphaBlue



Series: Chanlix | Sub Chan oneshots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Felix (Stray Kids), M/M, Omega Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_AlphaBlue/pseuds/Female_AlphaBlue





	1. Chapter 1

_Huff Huff_ “Come out, come out wherever you are little Omega. We won’t hurt you.” The Omega stayed quiet. His hands tightly covering his mouth trying to stop all the little whimpers that came out in little bits. His necklace hanging on his neck glowed bright blue, masking his scent completely, as if there was no trace of him for miles to come. “What? F**k! Where did that little b***h go? His scent disappeared.” There was a loud silence. No words were said. The only thing heard was loud breaths.

The silence only lasted a few minutes though. “Find him. He couldn’t have run far.” The running started and soon there was little to none left in the area. “The boss isn’t gonna be happy.”

“That’s why we gotta find him before he finds out we lost him.”

“Yeah. Go first, I’ll catch up with you guys later.” The foot steps started and soon it was gone again. But for Chan, it felt like an eternity. “Now then. Why don’t you come out little Omega? Make things easier for yourself. It’s not possible for a scent to vanish just like that. That wouldn’t fool me like it fooled the others. Come out now~.” Chan’s heart stopped for a split second. _Stay silent._ Walking, again started. This time, closer to him. He shut his eyes. _Be quiet! Don’t come near!_ The steps stopped and so did his heart.

“Peek-a-boo.” Said the Alpha, his head peaking into his hiding space. Chans eyes filled with terror, mouth gaped open. He tried to scream. Yell for help but nothing came out. “Aww. Cat got your tongue? Don’t worry. You’ll be able to speak later.” His arms grabbed hold of Chan’s wrist and pulled him to his chest. “Choose. Stay with me and we can have fun or I can give you to the others and we can still have fun. Just not as much. 

Chan couldn’t speak. Couldn’t choose. He didn’t want to choose. “Can’t pick? Why don’t I pick for you? How about-”

“-Neither.” A low voice said behind them. The guy turned around, pulling Chan with him. The longer Chan stayed with the guy, the sicker he got. He was sick of the awful smell the alpha had. He wanted to go to the other Alpha. He’d rather go with the other Alpha. Chan struggled in his arms. He kneed the Alpha in the guts and broke free as one of the Alphas hand went towards his own stomach and as the other arm lost strength. He ran towards the other Alpha whose arms were open, inviting him to come in.

“Jisung-ah.” He called. Another Omega came out of his hiding space. “Take him to Woojin Hyung. Check for any injuries then let him stay with you for a bit. You have my permission to kill.” Was all the Alpha said before the Omega started running and pulling me along with him. An Omega? Killing? And the Alpha just let him go without being worried? Is the guy pulling him even an Omega?

“Hey calm down dude. Or- Hyung. I don’t know your age yet sorry. But calm down. You’ll be ok. I’m trained in fighting so I’ll be able to take them on. Trained by our pack leader himself. You’ll love him.” He reassured. 

Chan was silent throughout the whole time they were running to their pack. They ran to the forest. They continued running for a while. Chan was getting tired and closed his eyes for a bit but when he opened them back up, he realized they were running straight towards a large tree. “W-wait!” He yelled.

Jisung stopped in his track. “What’s wrong? Are you hurting somewhere?” He asked worriedly. Checking his body for any sort of serious injury. 

“No. J-just we w-were running-.” He finished his sentence by pointing towards the tree.

Jisung understood and sighed. “It’s um.. it’s like a passageway to our place. By walking through the tree, it leads us to our pack. Only members are able to go through though. That and if you have the bracelet or ring with our pack crest. Now that I’m talking about it, I forgot to give you a bracelet. Thanks for bringing it up. Here.” He guided Chan’s hand through the bracelet. Chan turned blue at the thought. He was just about to slam right into a tree because he didn’t have the crest on him before. “If you want, you can always join our pack. Just by looking at you, the Alpha will really like you. But later on that, let’s go.” 

They stood in in front of the tree. “Go on.” Jisung urged. Chan placed his hand on the tree and it went through. He gasped at the weird feeling. Chan walked through the tree, one step at a time with Jisung following. He closed his eyes and opened them up when he was fully in. It still looked like the forest. Just, there was a path there. “This way.” Jisung pulled on Chan’s arms. There was a path further along the forest. “Most of us need to exercise in our wolf form but doing it outside would be too dangerous. So this forest is just like the forest before we walked through the gates, just safer. Come on let’s get you to hyung.”

They continued walking along the path for a bit more. There was a huge mansion at the end. “Come on. Hyung should be here. Our Alpha isn’t here though. It’s fine, you can meet him later.” Chan was nervous. It’s been a while since he’s seen a pack. 

“Jisungie! I thought I said not to go with Changbin! Minho got so worried when his mate left the premises. I know he’s an Alpha and you can take care of yourself but he kept worrying because he forgot to scent you! You better be glad he went hunting with Hyunjin. Are you hurt? Are you- oh. . . Hi.” The Beta walked forward and Chan hid behind the other Omega.

Jisung pouted. “Sorry Woojinnie hyung. I wanted to go out for a bit. Sorry I caused so much trouble. Just, can you heal him? He looks like he’s been through a lot.” 

“Right. Come out. I won’t hurt you. I’m just going to check for injuries.” Chan felt warm. He felt safe. He stepped out and towards the beta. Slowly stepping, one foot in front of the other. “Hey. What’s your name?” He asked.

Chan paused. Could he trust them? They weren’t going to tell people where he was are they? But they saved him. They- they- “Let’s forget about that for now. You don’t feel comfortable yet. It’s fine. Let me just treat that cut of yours.” Chan nodded and allowed him to treat his wounds. “Come here darling. Let me get you something to eat. You must be starving.”

They walked towards the kitchen where another Omega was cooking. “Oh Hyung? Welcome back! Lunch is almost ready but we still need the meat Minho Hyung and Hyunjin Hyung brings back. Just then the door opened. “Oh they’re back.” They walked in pulling a bag in with them. The moment they dropped the bag, one of them ran to hug Jisung. Scenting him roughly. “Hyunjinnie hyung. Can you cut the meat up to bite size and place them in the soup please.” The other Alpha nodded and started helping the omega in cooking.

Jisung looked annoyed and sorry at the same time. “Everyone attention on me please.” The Beta Woojin announced. “Changbin and Jisung, while going out seemed to have found an unmarked Omega. We’re going to have him stay with us for a while until he figures out what he wants to do. Don’t scare him and treat him as if he was a part of our pack. The Alpha is still in a meeting with the Alpha from Got7 and BangTan. He said he’ll be back tomorrow.” He turned to look towards Chan this time. “Because you are staying with us, our Alpha needs to meet you too. You’re ok with that right? Jisung and I can join you.” Chan was nervous. He gulped when he had all eyes towards him. He stayed silent for a while til he realized they were still waiting for him to answer. Comforting pheromones were coming from all five of them to let him feel safe and cared for. He nodded a small nod. “Jisung...” He said softly. 

Jisung smiled at him. “I’ll go with you. Don’t worry. He’s not scary.”

They laughed talking about their Alpha. “He’s only scary if it’s serious. To be honest, towards us he doesn’t really act like an Alpha. But to you? I’m not sure. You seem like his type.” Minho teased. Chan was starting to warm up to them. Smiling and laughing along. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Changbin was a back but there was a bruise forming on his cheeks. 

“Changbinnie!” Jeongin yelled as he ran to check on the bruise. “What the heck happened.”

Changbin growled. Clearly annoyed. “Stupid bastard called on some friends and they took me by surprise. There was a bunch of them too. All looking for the same guy.” His eyes wondered around the room and landed on Chan who whimpered because of the harsh look he was given. He walked towards Chan, his eyes softened a bit more. “They we’re looking for you. Are you ok? How are you feeling? It must’ve been scary having to run away from those mean Alphas. Go and get some rest. After you’ve finished eating that is. We’ll need to talk about this when you’re better though.”

“He’ll need to speak with the Alpha tomorrow.” Woojin informed. Changbin nodded at him and ruffled Chan’s hair. “Changbin. Let me check for injuries. Jisung, why don’t you take Chan to your room. Let him get some rest.”

They all gathered around the table to eat. Chan ate a lot, this was the most he’s had in a while. Everyone watched him fondly and continued to eat. When they saw he wasn’t eating anymore Jisung asked, “Do you want more?” Chan shook his head. “Ok then. Let’s go, my room is all the way at the end of the hall.” Chan was thankful. All of these people took care of him and treated him like family. He laid on the bed, Jisungs bed and drifted off slowly to sleep. “Night Channie.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chan woke up to the light on his face. He stirred around on the bed-... wait, bed? Chan jumped up and looked around the room. He felt more at ease after seeing Jisung come out of the shower. Right. They took him in. “Morning. How’d you sleep?” Jisung asked gleefully as he walked towards Chan, a playful glint in his eyes. 

“Good. Best rest I’ve had in a while.” Chan mumbled. Jisung heard it loud and clear but didn’t ask about it as it seemed to bother the other Omega. As Jisung was changing, Chan kept wondering about the Alpha he was meeting. He was debating with himself as to whether he should ask Jisung or not. His curiosity got the best of him and he asked. “Um... Jisungie?” Jisung hummed. “Can, can you tell me more about the pack Alpha?” 

Jisung turned back back towards him and smiled. “Are you worried?” Chan gave a small nod. “Don’t worry. His name is Felix. We call him Yongbok though. Just to tease him because he doesn’t really like his Korean name. He’s nice. Really nice. He takes care of all of us, and he’s really powerful. He has alliances with so many other packs. He’s not really known for being violent so Minho Hyung and Changbin Hyung mostly does all of the dirty work. He knows how to make people more comfortable, so he won’t do anything bad to you. He actually came to check on you when he got home last night.” Chan’s eyes widened at that. “He got you your own room. And clothes. After breakfast today, I’ll show you your room. Then we’ll go see him together. Yeah?” That quick? He was going to see the Alpha that quick? 

“I... I’m sorry for causing so much trouble.” Chan apologized.

Jisung shook his head in disagreement. “No need, it’s no trouble for us. We’re just glad your safe. Come on. Freshen up a bit. Let’s go eat.” Chan walked towards his bathroom. “I’m going to get you a change of clothes while you shower. The extra towels and supplies are in the cabinet.” Before Chan could stop him, Jisung was already out of the room.

* * * 

“Channie. . .? What do you think?” Chan was in awe. The room wasn’t too big, it wasn’t too small. The room wasn’t overcrowded with useless stuff. It was just perfect. “Is it too small? Was there something else you wanted?”

Chan shook his head. “No. It’s perfect. But why all for me?” 

“Like we said.” Jisung giggled. “He took a liking to you.” Chan blushed. “Are you ready to go see him?” It was now or never for Chan. Actually it wasn’t even a choice for him. He nodded and Jisung led him up the stairs and down the hall. He knocked on the doors. The rhythm he knocked sounded like a morse code spelling of his name.

“Come in Jisung.” Called a deep, yet sweet voice. Jisung opened the door and walked in. Chan followed slowly behind. A young boy sat behind the chair. Hair as black as the midnight sky. As a contrast to that, his eyes were an eye catching night sky blue and his voice as deep as the deepest part of the ocean. He smiled once his eyes made eye contact with Chan’s. “Hi. You must be Chan.” He gestured for Chan and Jisung to sit on the couch. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to greet you yesterday. I hope they made you feel comfortable.”

Chan nodded shyly. “They did. More than I deserve. . . Thank you for the bedroom. You didn’t need to though.” 

Felix shook his head. “Where else would you sleep?”

Chan was glad to have found these people. But wait. He just called him by his name a while ago. Chan knew for a fact he never told them his name yet. And before he fell asleep yesterday, he was certain someone whispered “Channie”. Felix was watching the Omegas face change from confusion to distress. “Is there something wrong?” He asked softly. Chan shook his head and that displeased the Alpha. But he would never force it out of anyone, unless he needed to, and that happens rarely. “I hope you don’t mind, we did some research on you. Christopher Bang, of the JYP pack. You were betrothed to the future chief but no one in that pack survived because of a sudden rogue wolf attack?”

Chan was surprised to see someone who new about the attack since it has been years since then. There shouldn’t have been information going around either when he saw his pack killed right in front of him. “How- how did yo-” he took a breath to calm his nerves. “How did you know about it.” He asked quietly.

Felix had a sorrowful look in his eye. “One of the pack members escaped and we found him near our pack. That was years ago. He said you were taken away. Sorry again, but we had Woojin hyung check you for any head damages. Seems you suffered a really bad concussion which lead to parts of your memories being erased.” 

Chan looked down in sorrow as well. Then he realizes someone was able to escape. “The person who escaped. Are they still in the pack? Do you know who they are?” He asked frantically.

Felix nodded. “Yes but if you were to encounter something that was in one of your loss memories, it’ll be painful for you so he doesn’t want to tell you yet. I hope you understand, it’s for your safety.” Jisung answered sadly. Chan understood but he was still curious. But they would tell him when it was time and he trusted them. He nodded. He understood completely. 

“I’m glad you do. You’re without a pack and that alone is dangerous. Would you like to be a part of our pack?” Of course he did! He didn’t want to run away anymore. He wanted to feel safe and protected. He nodded shyly in contrast of his thoughts and desperation. 

“If that’s the case, welcome to the pack Channie. I need to head out. Do you think you can be here alone?” Chan nodded his head. He could do this alone. He was fine. They weren’t going to hurt him. Jisung ruffled his hair and left the room.

Chan turned back towards Felix who was pouring tea into a cup. He placed it in front of Chan and poured himself some. “Have you ever been marked before? Not as in bonding but marked with the packs symbol.” Felix asked softly. Chan shook his head, facing down. He was supposed to but the rogues attacked before he was. Omegas and Betas get the pack marks from Alphas. It’s different from a bonding mark where it’s near the scent gland. That’s all he knew about it but he doesn’t know what they do for a mark. He hopes it doesn’t hurt. He can’t stand the feeling of pain. “Can you look up at me?” The Alpha asked, not command but asked carefully. Chan looked up at the Alpha. “A pack mark can be anywhere on your body that’s not near a scent gland. It’s also a bite mark so it can be a bit painful at first. It doesn’t matter which Alpha marks you because it doesn’t mean your bonded with that Alpha, it’s not a bonding mark. Is there a specific Alpha you want to mark you?” Felix explained, eyes searching the Omega’s for any reaction.

He should have told him he wanted Changbin to do it just cause he trusted him more but there’s something about this Alpha that makes him say otherwise. “. . . You. . . . .” He whispered. The moment Chan saw this Alpha, he was addicted. From his voice to his personality that switches from child to adult, he wanted this Alpha. 

A blush crept onto Felix’s cheeks. “Where?” He asked shyly. 

Chan looked down in embarrassment but whispered softly. “My thighs.” 

Felix’s eyes grew dark at the answer. Chan was wearing jeans so he’d have to take them off. He steadied himself and walked to the other side of the table to where Chan was. “Can you lay down?” And Chan did. A blush still visible on his cheeks. Felix caressed his thighs before moving to the buttons and zipper. “I’m going to take them off.” Chan nodded. His arms moving up to cover his face. Felix noticed. “Don’t hide yourself.” He softly whispered. Chan, still blushing, moved to hold onto a pillow. The smile sent towards him was enough to make him blush harder. Felix unbuttoned his pants and pulled his pants down. He tapped Chan’s hip so he could lift it up. After pulling it off completely, he went back to caressing his thighs earning a whine from Chan. “Sorry, sorry.” He chuckled and bent one of Chan’s knees so he could bite into his skin. He kissed the part he was going to mark and paused a bit. “It’s going to hurt for a while. But I need you to hold still as best as you can Alright? You can do that for me can’t you? You can be a good boy.”

Chan let out an embarrassing whine but nodded either way. “I can!. . . I can be a good boy. Your good boy.”

“I know you can. Stay still. Be a good boy.” Was all he said before sinking his fangs into Chan’s skin, earning a surprised gasp from Chan who wanted him to pull away but he was a good boy. He was going to be still. So instead of moving, he hid his face into the pillow he was holding and whimpered. The pain slowly turned into pleasure and then it was gone. Felix pulled his fangs out. Licking at the wounds to have it heal faster. His hands went up to caress Chan’s cheeks which were stained with tears. “So good. Staying still for me.” Chan purred at the praise. “Look.” He looked at where Felix was pointing and the once, bleeding wounds became a crest of their pack. “Welcome to the pack Channie.” Felix grinned. He helped him pull his pants back on and got him some fruits to munch on. “Was it really that painful?” He asked.

Chan pouted. “You said it didn’t hurt much.” 

“It’s not supposed to. Well that’s because they’ve already been marked before. The first ones always hurt the worst.” 

“You never said that.” Chan pouted even harder.

Felix chucked before placing a kiss on Chan’s lips. It took a while for him to realize what he did. He pulled off, apologizing right away. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have. I didn’t mean to. I’m really sorry. Are you o-”

“It’s ok.” Chan interrupted. “I like it. . . I want it.”

Felix looked at the Omega fondly. “I want it too. But this is going a bit too fast isn’t it? You don’t really know about me, and I don’t really know about you.”

“I want to know about you then.” Adoration filled the Omegas eyes. “I want to do more things with you.” His eyes held contact before realizing what he said and turned away.

Felix brought his hand up to coax the Omega into looking at him again. “Things? Can you elaborate?” Felix knew what it meant. Or at least he thinks he does but he just wants to hear Chan say it himself.

“You already know.” He pouted.

“Maybe but I need you to say it. So I can be sure. I won’t be able to do anything if I don’t know.”

Chan’s face flushed red before quietly whispering. “Things like kissing. . . And having...” The last word was inaudible but Felix understood and wasn’t going push the Omega too far. 

A smile was back onto his face as he watched Chan. “I’m free tomorrow. Would you like to spend the rest of the night and the whole of tomorrow together?” 

Chan, of course, wouldn’t say no to a request like that. He nodded enthusiastically and threw himself onto the Alpha who was taken by surprise but chuckled at his cuteness. He laid there content in the Alpha’s arms. He trusts him even though he doesn’t know a thing about this pack. He trusts everyone.


End file.
